


Prompt #3 - "Hey, I've got you."

by arinwrites



Series: Destiel Drabbles [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabble, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 17:38:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5384462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arinwrites/pseuds/arinwrites





	Prompt #3 - "Hey, I've got you."

Dean was not expecting Cas back at the dorm for another half and hour, so he was slightly alarmed when he heard the door unlock and open, his best friend walking in. With tears threatening to spill out of his eyes, Cas sat down on his own bed across from Dean’s, looking emotionally numb if it weren’t for the liquid gathering in his eyes.

Dean, being concerned, rushed over to his friend, resting a hopefully reassuring hand on his shoulder. “Cas, what’s wrong? Did something happen? Are you hurt?” Dean grabbed Cas’ arm, scanning it for any bruises, cuts, or scrapes.

Cas sniffled, looking off into space. He hated crying. It made him feel vulnerable and helpless. He held back tears as he spoke. “I- it’s just…” Cas took a long pause before continuing, a few tears slipping down his cheeks. “It’s too much, Dean. I have too much going on.” The waterworks really started up now, a flood of tears rushing down his face.

Dean took Cas’ face into his hands, forcing Cas to look at him. “What do you mean? What’s too much?” Dean’s eyes were full of concern. It looked like he might start crying, himself.

Cas pulled away from Dean, shielding his face with his hands. “Too many classes, too many thoughts, too much homework, too many feelings, and too much shit to deal with.” His hands moved away from his face, running through his hair in a stressed manner. He turned to face away from Dean.

Dean frowned, looking at Cas longingly. “Do you wanna talk about it? It might make you feel better…” Dean didn’t know what else to offer, but he knew that he wanted Cas to feel better. There was obviously something more important bothering Cas than what he had told Dean.

“I don’t think you’d be interested…it’s really nothing…” Cas decided to stop himself from spilling any more emotion or important information. He knew that Dean was willing to listen, even willing to offer support, but he knew that if he started crying again now that he wouldn’t be able to stop.

“C’mon, buddy. You know I just want to help you. I care about you, Cas. I promise.” Dean took hold of Cas’ shoulder, turning Cas to face him again. “I want you to be happy.” Their eyes met and Dean saw Cas’ eyes fill with tears again.

Cas lost it when Dean got all sentimental, tears finally flowing freely. At first they were silent, streaming down his face as his eyes stayed locked with Dean’s; however, soon Cas was breaking apart, his eyes red as he let out a broken sob, his breath hitching pathetically.

Dean took the chance to reach out, wrapping his arms around Cas and holding him tightly. He tried to calm Cas down, speaking barely above a whisper. “Shh…shhh..it’s okay.” His right hand rubbed gentle circles over Cas’ back.

Cas cried more, clinging onto Dean with everything he had. “I-I…I’m gonna f-fail my history class…- and” Cas sniffled again. “And I’m n-not making enough money at my job…- and I’m alone D-Dean, nobody loves m-me and I’ll die alone.”

Dean held his friend tighter, letting Cas bury his head in Dean’s neck. He knew what Cas was going through and he needed to assure him that things were okay. “Hey, I’ve got you.” Dean winced as Cas let out a loud whimper. “You’re amazing at history, you always pull through…and-…” Dean hesitated. “…And I”m here for you and I’m not going anywhere. I love you, Cas.”

Cas sniffled, pulling away from Dean and wiping away his tears, his eyes red and puffy. “R-really? You do?” He looked up at Dean hopefully.

Dean smiled, pressing a brief kiss to Cas’ lips. “Yes. Forever, Cas. I’ll be here forever.” Dean pulled Cas into a hug, but this time a happy one.

If Dean started sleeping in Cas’ bed every night after that it was nobody’s buisness.


End file.
